Bring Me To Life COMPLETE
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: During the Final battle Will Sesshomaru realize his love? Will Kagome Survive? Where are the rest of the gang? Whats going on here? Life and Death struggles....
1. Kagome's View

_**Bring me to Life**_

**AN-> I do not own Inu Yasha (Cries as the Lawyers hold out paper work to fill out) or the song Bring Me To Life... The Idea is mine though.**_**  
**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

"DIE MIKO!!!!"

"You First NARUKU!!" Yells Kagome the Miko of the future.

It is during this last battle that they face off in deadly combat. My friends are wounded and weak are off to the side…Inu Yasha is trying to find Kikyo; she is dead by one of my own arrows. I had to protect Yasha. I loved him as a potential Lover... now I Love him as my brother.

Naraku just won't die….I need to be strong. Gathering up all my Miko powers I go for an all out final attack on him… What I don't see, is the roots and tentacles that Naraku is sending my way at a break neck speed. They pierce my chest. In shock I encircle them with my arms. For if Naraku wishes to kill me then so be it…However, he is coming with me to the 7 layers of hell.

As Naraku pulls the roots and tentacles back to him… I am barely holding on. I am hoping and praying that this works. I play as if I am already dead. The truth is I will be in a few moments. When he turns me around I reach out and Hug Naraku's body to mine… as my pure heart forgives him…I purify his arse back to hell.

"We of the Jewel forgive you, Naraku, find the peace you seek." I whisper as Naraku turns to dust and floats away on the wind…

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

Finding the jewel, finally whole, I use the last of my holy powers to do what was needed to be done. The acursed jewel is no more, purified out of existence.

Smiling slightly I look around the bloody battle field.

Sango and Miroku are holding each other up, both too weak to really move. Kirara is near Shippo and Rin protecting them though I can see wounds on her body, as there are some on Ah-Uh. I don't remember when Sesshomaru arrived. However, with out his help we would have been lost.

Falling to my knees, as the blood flows down my body on to the ground; I see Yasha standing near where I had purified Kikyo. He is in tears, his mate and lover is gone. He will never know that I did that just for him. She was gonna kill him. I could not let my brother die.

Shippo my son…I smile, I am very proud of you. Using the training I have taught you to make some barriers with fox fire and protecting little Rin. I would adopt both of you if I could… However, darkness is coming closer and soon it will be my time to join Naraku.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Sesshomaru my white knight, how I will miss you.

My eyes become blurry, and light is fading, I see my knight standing above me. I feel wetness on my cheeks. Is it mine? No, it is 'Maru's. He should not cry, he should not be crying. Why is he crying? My beloved white knight, you who would never show your feelings now cry for a lowly girl from the future.

"Ssesshomaru…don't ….you…should…not…I…not…I love…you…" I whisper. I am not sure or caring who heard me. At least I have told the one I love whats been in my heart.

I feel the darkness gathering for one final push. I am feeling heavy. I can not see my 'Maru. He and the pups are the ones I will miss the most.


	2. Sesshomaru

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Watching her die was not what this Sesshomaru wanted.

**_flash back_**

"Master, is that not your dishonorable half brother's group down there fighting?" Jaken asks.

Looking down I see my half brother's group fighting Naraku. It looks to be a serious battle. Looking around I notice that Kagome is fighting rather well, I am proud to call her ally.

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Uh to a safe spot and protect Rin. Your life is forfeit if she is harmed." I say, I leave for the battle.

I am there with in seconds, though I must keep the air of the Lord of the lands, I must make sure that my ally will survive. She has become rather ingrained into my soul.

Unknown till I hear the scream, and smell the tears. Rin has followed me into battle. Looking away I see where she now is protected by Kagome's Kit. Yes, her own son protects my ward.

**_End_**

Tears fall unnoticed and unchecked. My heart is in pain while I watch someone who I know I could love die before me.

The last time I had tears was when my mother died. Her voice though broken is heard.

"Ssesshomaru…don't ….you…should…not…I…not…I love…you…"

My heart breaks hearing her words.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_

With that breaking so does my mask. My blood beast howls for the loose of the mate it wished. I howl for the ally who showed me what ningen could do.

**Flash back**

**-Inu Tashio's Tomb and other places-**

**thoughts of Sesshomaru**

How can that woman control the sword?

Well, must put an end to her.

WHAT!?!?! She survived my POISON and still has the Tetsuiga?!?!?

To hurt my honor she gives it to my unworthy brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saves my ward from danger?

Why? She knows I would kill her when given the chance. Yet there is something about her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must save her. My blood beast demands that I do. This poison is nothing…

She smells different than ningen. Perhaps…no…There she will heal soon, if my half brother does not push her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time we traveled together, Kagome has protected my ward and her kit with her life. Many times over, she reached them before me. If not for Rin opening my heart, I would not have fallen for the woman who now stands against Naraku.

I must protect her. She is my soul, my soon to be mate, my love. I must not be seen protecting her. I must make it look like nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

So the Clay-pot shows her true colors. This will be the last day she see the light… Whats this…? Pain… Looking down I see my left leg with three of Naraku's tentacles sticking out of it. That bastard, he will pay for this.

A scream catches my attention. Looking around I see the fallen and wounded of the group. My Blood beast cries out in anger. _MY MATE!! She is hurt._ I can see the blood starting down her legs. I can do nothing as she is dragged back to Naraku…

Wait…She just moved…She still lives…however, for how long?

I watch as she falls forward… to her knees. Rushing as fast as I can, I ignore the hanyou howling for the dead clay pot.

As I reach her… I realize that I love this woman with my heart and soul.

**_End_**

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

Her pup and Rin gather around me crying and sobbing. I hold the woman who would be their mother if I had my way. She is nearly gone. Her heart flutters under my fingers. I lean down and kiss her pale skin gently.

Rin holds one of her hands while Shippo holds the other. My loves friends gather around noticing what has happened. My own brother, yes he is my brother, come over and tries to take her from my grasp. My eyes are bleeding red and I growl and snap at him.

At my side I feel something pulse. Then a few seconds later it happens again.

Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
bring me to life

I look down and see the tenseiga pulse to life. It seems to urgently wan to awaken. Laying my precious bundle to the ground, I have the others step back.

How could I have forgotten about my sword? Was my mind so clouded with pain hurt that I did not remember?

I withdraw the sword and swing it once over Kagome's body. I can see the Oni's that wish to take my lover away. That shall not happen today or for many more to come.

I swing again, killing the oni wishing I could have done so with my own claws. Her wounds heal, she breathes once more. My Beast purrs with satisfaction, knowing our mate will soon be healed.

I gather her up into my arm I will never let her go. Her kit looks at me, with a kinda weird smile. Rin stays close by and holds the kit.

Her friends wish to take Kagome away. That will never happen. Growling fiercely I call out to Rin and the kit to gather up Kagome's things and Jaken to bring froth An-Uh. My mate will ride, instead of walk.

I just pray that she will be ok till we arrive at my castle.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark_

It's been nearly a week since the final battle, and yet Kagome has not woken up. I am beside my beast with worry and stress.

The stress: of my brother and his group refusing to leave the grounds. Until they know that Kagome is awake and safe. The

Worry: of knowing when my love will awaken. I pray she will accept me. I know she will accept Rin.

"Kagome, my love, my dearest, please awake. Our pups are worried and so do I. I miss you and so do your friends who are here. Awaken soon my love, Kagome."

I hold her hand, hoping for a sign of any change. I feel some movement of her fingers. They seem to squeeze mine.

"Kagome, love, if you can hear me, squeeze my fingers again."

As I have asked she does again. My hopes rise. I watch in fascination of her eyes fluttering open slowly.

_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

She opens her beautiful blue eyes, and they seem to smile at me. Her smile scares away the dark grey of the world I have lived in many years of my life.

Kagome reaches for me and pulls me close. I lean in, wondering what it is she wishes to tell me. It is then I feel her soft lips upon mine. Tasting of strawberries and smelling of lavender and roses, it bids my blood beast to burn with passion.

I hear her whisper "Aishiteimas." As she smiles up at me, in shock I just return kissing her lips showing that I love her in return.

"Aishiteru Kagome." I whisper into her ear, knowing now I will be loved and have a love of my own.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

Bringing her to life was the greatest thing I ever did. I will never regret doing this for my life is now complete.

**AN I may or may not add more to this story. It will have to take a song to awaken that side of me again :)**


End file.
